themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier's School for the Gifted
The Xavier School for the Gifted is a school and mutant sanctuary located in upstate New York, founded by Professor Charles Xavier to provide somewhere safe for mutants to live and learn. It has also become the base of operations for the X-Men. ''' Overview The childhood home of Charles Xaiver, and the ancestral home of the Xavier family, it has been converted into the state it is today--serving as a school and training facility--four years ago. History According to local legend, the estate was first settled by the Graymalkin family in the 1700s. When times became bare and hunger began to settle on the Graymalkin family and their slaves, the Graymalkin family allegedly sacrificed their youngest son in a cave on the property known as "Devil's Rock". This caused the land to become cursed, they say, and the slaves soon revolted against the Graymalkins. The Xavier family moved in during the early 1800s. It served as the family estate. In 1958, Charlex Xavier was born in the mansion's east wing. His mother died in childbirth and his father remarried some years later, wedding Sharon Marko, of the local Marko Maple Syrup. Both would pass by the early 1990s. Charles had left to attend Oxford University in 1975 and did not return until he had assembled the original X-Men team and brought them to the estate to use as a base of operations in 2003. The subbasement was added thanks to high advanced technology provided by '''Forge, with the Danger Room added in 2004 and Cerebro added in 2006. When the X-Men disbanded in 2010, Xavier and Hank McCoy lived in the manor by themselves until 2013, when Xavier converted the manor into a boarding school to educate and provide sanctuary for young mutants. After recruiting the other instructors, the school officially opened in 2015 with six students. Layout Grounds Throughout the years, the grounds of the Xavier Estate remain largely unchanged. Located four miles outside of Salem, New York, the grounds have large, open fields and are surrounded by forest and a small beach along Breakstone Lake. Athletic Building The old guest house was converted into an athletic facility, containing a variety of exercise equipment and a full-size pool. Breakstone Lake This natural lake is not particularly wide but it is long and very deep. The waters are clear and usually cold. A series of picnic tables are set by the water's edge, and a short dock can be used to lounge or jump into the deep water. The lake is notoriously not great for fishing. Cemetery There is a small cemetery on the grounds. It is the family burial ground for the Xavier family. Courtyard Located directly behind the mansion, the courtyard is a large, open grassy field that students commonly socialize and lounge around in. Devil's Rock Located in the woods near Breakstone Lake, this cave has an in famous reputation among the student body. This is allegedly the site of the "Graymalkin Sacrifice" and the cave itself is said to be cursed. Whether this is true or not is debatable, but the caves do have strange properties. Telepathy doesn't seem to function in the caves, they are extremely dangerous to navigate with sudden pitfalls and slick grounds. East Garden Walk A walking path that winds in a long loop from the eastern entrance of the school and along "Charles Pond" and the "Grandfather Tree". Beautiful trees and wildflowers grow along the path, which is dotted with benches here and there to allow students to sit and appreciate the natural beauty. From start to finish, the trail covers roughly one mile. Upper Athletic Field Beyond the courtyard north of the house are the Upper Athletic fields. This is where Longshot's physical education classes are held. There is also a baseball diamond and tennis court here. The Manor Basement * Laundry Facility * Various Storage Ground Floor * Ballroom * Banquet Hall * Classrooms * Day Room * Dining Hall * First Floor Study * Formal Sitting Room * Entry Hall * Kitchen * Library (Floor One) * Patio ''' * '''Professor Xavier's Office * Wolfsbane's Room Second Floor * Banshee's Office * Billiard Room * Boys Dorms (West Wing) ''' ** '''Room #01: Iceman & Tri-Joey ** Room #02: '''Colossus & Hijack ** '''Room #03: '''Northstar & Multiple Man ** '''Room #04: '''Angel & Beak ** '''Room #05: '''Ink & Cannonball ** '''Room #06: Cyclops & Wolverine ** Room #07: Gambit & Michaela ** Room #08-10: 'Empty * '''Girls Dorms (East Wing) ' ** '''Room #11: '''Pixie & Nature Girl ** '''Room #12: '''Loa & Shark Girl ** '''Room #13: '''Petra & Dust ** '''Room #14: '''Jena & Jubilee ** '''Room #15: Rogue ** Room #16: '''Fire Breather ** Room#17-20: Empty * '''Library (Floor Two) * Media Room * Study Third Floor * Banshee's Room * Beast's Room * Darwin's Room * Empty Bedrooms * Infirmary * Jean's Art Room * Longshot's Room * Records & Administrative Office * Storm's Room * Study / Safe Room * Xavier's Room The Subbasement This section of the school is off-limits to all but faculty and X-Men members. Created using the mutant ability and advanced technology of Forge. This area can only be accessed via a hidden elevator. The Subbasements were abandoned after the original X-Men were disbanded, and remained unused until the X-Men were re-founded in 2018. Danger Room This appears to be a featureless room, but in actuality operates at the ultimate battle simulator. It employs hard light technology, advanced artificial intelligence, and "programmable, magnetic nano-particulates" are used to simulate nearly any scenario and environment. True to its name, injuries are common in the Danger Room, though these are rarely serious. Hangar A large underground garage and storage area for the X-Men's aircraft and other vehicles. The ceiling opens to the basketball court above. Upon departure and landing, a klaxon will sound warning anyone nearby the vacate the area. Holding Cells The holding cells are a prison facility for mutants apprehended by the X-Men that they do not wish to turn over to SHIELD. Various safety measures were taken, and the cells were equipped with hard-light force field doors. There is enough room for five prisoners at a time. Lockers These two lockers (a boy's and a girl's) are located directly across from the War Room. The X-Men use this facility to change into and out of their uniforms, and it is where their uniforms are kept and maintained when they are not in use. Medical and Research Lab The labs are used by Beast, and contain a number of extremely advanced pieces of medical technology. The Fabricator, which is used to create the X-Men uniforms, is kept here. War Room The operating center of the X-Men, where briefings are given, missions are planned, and meetings take place. Notable Residents Students Faculty Trivia * Xavier originally planned to call the school the "Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters", but Beast persuaded him to use the current name as it sounded "less old fashioned". * The school suffers regular damage from various attacks and accidents. In addition to Longshot (the resident repair guy) the school is repaired thanks to Cerebro (the artificial intelligence system), using drones and "self-repairing technology". * There is a garage on the property, adjacent to the athletic building. A number of vehicles are available for students and faculty to use, including: ** Two Vans ** One Towncar ** Xavier's Bentley ** Wolverine's Motorcycle